


Awake

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [82]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “What keeps you up at night?”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Awake

Charlie was up before Sami, which wouldn’t have been strange if Sami hadn’t been awake at an ungodly hour because he'd left his curtains open. In the past they wouldn’t have talked about it, too many other things to worry about, but they had the time now.

“Charlie? Did you get any sleep?”

He shrugged, “A bit.”

"Are you alright?”

“’m fine, Sami.”

“Then  ** what keeps you up at night?” **

Charlie looked away, “Just the same old thing, it’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Sami sat down and took his hand, “Please, Charlie, let me help?”

Charlie’s hand rested on Sami’s, “...okay.”


End file.
